


Don't Fall In Love With Strangers

by FuneralBride



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Detectives, Diners, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Homophobic Language, Italian Mafia, Lies, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lust at First Sight, M/M, New York City, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Organized Crime, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Prostitution, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Service Top, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Waiter Yuuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralBride/pseuds/FuneralBride
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a rookie Detective for the NYPD, one that doesn't know how to keep his hands where they don't belong. It's almost second nature for the Russian to trip into the arms of danger, to fall hopelessly into traps set by those he considered friends. But this danger wasn't outright, it was masked by a pretty face, a beautiful soul with kisses so gentle they stung.He puts all of Viktor's past lovers to shame.Yuuri Katsuki has secrets. He's a waiter at the Bridge-way Diner during the day and something much less profound at night; a prostitute. He has no problem hiding, has no issue lying to authority if it means protecting those around him from the truth. No one, not even his closest friends know about it.Viktor Nikiforov is on the other end of the thread, he knows everything about Eros, but nothing about Yuuri.There's a danger to falling in love with a client, a danger to going behind his boss's back.Viktor's a fool with his actions,Yuuri's a fool with his heart.CURRENTLY REVISING :)Beta'd by @Princess_Violet





	1. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets Eros.  
> 

 

 

Viktor didn't know how he ended up there, how his vision had become blurred. Under the glow of cheap fluorescent he was at a loss for words, a loss for reason. That's when he saw him. With his midnight hair pushed back and lashes batted delicately he took a sip from his drink, the breath from Viktor's lungs. He must've been staring for a moment too long, because those hazels had found his blue abyss. Rose in the cheeks, red grinded through teeth, he’d looked like a ruby.  Viktor was shot down. The man rested his chin in his hand, almost portraying a look of boredom. But those eyes, they burned the flesh, claimed Viktor with a glimmer of promise and left him wanting more. He needed more. He was eyeing Viktor in a way that had his cheeks on fire and his lips quivering.The leather had become sticky beneath his sweaty palm, his brow lined in a crease of tension. A beauty dressed in lace, in ravishing stockings that hugged his thighs all too well. the motions pulled him forward. To his feet he stumbled, closer to him.

He took a sip of wine, the drink drizzled across his lips. Glitter aligned his eyelids, a soft foundation in his pale complexion. "Hi sweetie."

Viktor was but a fool of a man, he couldn't help but be intrigued. "Hi." He choked.

Viktor's heart stopped. Those fingers, they were in his hair, tugged the loose locks behind his ear with care. 

With a smile the man had him. It casted the kind of glow only the dead knew. "What did you come over here for?"

Viktor rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, it's just.. you looked lonely and.. well, I thought we could talk."

And there it was. That giggle, that bubbling sound of joy filled his ears so swiftly. “That's really sweet of you. What's your name hm?"

Heat rose to his ears. “Viktor.” 

“Eros.” He reluctantly said, as if the name had a bitter taste to it.  

* * *

 

Eros tapped against his empty glass. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Viktor was swooning over him, memorizing every habit, the way he played with his hair when he teased, or how his cheeks flushed at the notion of a compliment. He was simply stunning.

“So, do you want to stay here or take me home?” 

Viktor choked, bourbon falling from his lips. “Sorry?” 

And then Eros did it. He pulled Viktor by the tie, until they were mere inches apart. Inches, inches that would allow Viktor to see the beauty mark above his lip, the small freckles across his nose. “Oh come now, you think I believe you came over here just to talk? Lets skip the dilly dally and get on with it.”

He barely caught it, the tint of hurt in the others eye, how his charming smile flattened. He barely caught it, but it was there, in a chew of the lip. 

"Don't you want it?" There was a sense of falseness in his words, but for some reason it made the words even more true.  He gripped Viktors thigh and moaned into his ear. "Cmon please? I'm dying to taste you, feel you inside of me." 

Viktor was a dead man standing.

* * *

 

In those moments it felt everlasting. Behind the bright facade that lingered over the speakeasy lay a dark and gloomy hallway. Some rooms were vacant while others were tightly shut. Viktor could pick up on soft cries from beyond the doors, a moan from another. He clenched his fists and bit his lip. 

With a crack in the floorboards he advanced forward. He peeked his head in. A redundant smell filled the room, but that was the least of his worries. Eros took his hand; his palm soft like silk. Their fingers molded perfectly.

Viktor swallowed the lump in his throat and shuffled closer to the bed.  Either it was hot or he was having a fainting spell. "Um, Eros?" 

Eros sat on the edge of the mattress, box spring creaking under the weight. He looked to be lost in thought, searching Viktor for something. "Yes?"

  He wiped his brow, shuffled hesitantly. 

"I've never done this before."

He’d forgotten in the heat of it all, forgot about the pain, the lonely nights spent on the end of a cigarette. He forgot it all in those heavy eyes.

Eros’s eyebrow arched. "You haven't?"

It was as if he were surprised.

Viktor parted his lips. "-With a prostitute I mean. N-Not that there's anything wrong with it.. I've just never found one I wanted to do that with."

 Eros crawled up the bed, a sway in his hips, his thick thighs rubbing together."I'll be sure to show you a good time, one that you'll never forget."

Viktor was a mere mortal man, a weak one at that. So when Eros crooked his finger in, he had no reason but to abide. 

The mattress creaked, dust floating up to the mildewed room, but he didn't care. Before he could get close there was a heel at his chest, preventing any further movement. “Ah ah ah. I didn't say you’d be able to touch me.” 

Eros giggled once more. He took to grazing his parted thighs. “Oh but I’m so hard, I can't imagine what around here might help, do you?” He mocked in a clueless tone. His fingers grew dangerously close to the hem in the panties. “Mmm if only there were a pair of strong hands to wrap around my body, around my co-“

“Please, let me." Viktor spoke low, his accent thick with arousal. 

From the look Eros’s face Viktor knew he was in for it. The heel on his chest fell, and with it so did the look. Viktor couldn't resist. 

“W-what are you doing?” Eros questioned as he moved closer.

But Viktor didn't have it in him to listen, his heart doing the speaking for him. He hovered over Eros, his skin aflame underneath Viktor’s fingers. It was as if the touch were foreign to him, the way Viktor cupped his cheek. To think, he’d never even been graced with a soft touch, only sultry in the moment handsy lover. How that thought scattered amongst the stained sheets. He couldn't get over how responsive Eros was, how soft his skin glowed, it felt unreal. 

“Can I kiss you?” It spilled before he could censor himself.

Eros looked up at him, his eyes wide. “You want to kiss _me?_   Why?”

Viktor was a passionate lover. The kind that lended no moment spared without his partner being pleasured. In a way it told a lot about his character. Whatever they wanted he wanted, even as much as letting his own needs go untouched, if it meant they could come again.

So when Eros questioned why he’d want to kiss him...

He pressed his chest against Eros's, the heaving pressure in his heart met with a gentle pattern from the others. Eros had felt it too, even if he didn't show it there was a feeling beneath the surface. Viktor wanted to make those eyes dilate, his cheeks blush. 

"Because I want you to feel good too."

 He looked to the side as if to avoid Viktor's eyes. “-Okay."

 Viktor leaned in. Their lips collided gently, nothing but a chaste movement provided Viktor with any satisfaction. His taste was sweet, like honey on toast, like strawberries and lemonade. He held Eros’s face in his hands and deepened the kiss slowly.  A soft moan erupted from Eros’s lips, shrinking all of his doubts into nothing but static between them.

Out of breath he pulled back. “Was that okay?"

For the first time that night Eros looked truly flustered. His voice grew shy and the blush on his cheeks lighter.

"Yes, um.." 

“Could you maybe do it again?”

Who was Viktor to say no? The followed kiss was accompanied with much more feedback, Eros molding his lips with Viktor’s. He lacked any control, as if it were the first time his lips had been partnered with another’s. In a way Viktor was happy he was able to do that for the other, even if he forgot the activity in the morning.

The hands on his neck soon went to his back, gracing the skin with a sting. Eros dug his fingernails deep as the kiss intensified, his lips parted ever so. Viktor nipped at his bottom lip. He tasted divine. His lips his mouth had a true sweetness in them, like nectar to a blossoming flower. Their noses bumped, and their foreheads pressed together. When he opened his eyes he found a pair of bright chocolate ones staring back at him. It felt so right, so ideal, to have Eros wrapped in in his arms like it meant more than it really was.

The sound of Eros giggling took him from his thoughts. With an audible smack he parted the kiss, still looming over the other. He was smiling. It wasn't like the smile he’d seen before, this time it was kind; it was pure."Thank you."

* * *

 

Yuuri had many types of clients. Some were bold, expectant of Yuuri. Others pleaded to be controlled, be bashed across the skin until they learned to be a man. Viktor was no different, except he was. He was rather handsome, a chiseled jawline sharp enough to kill with baby blue eyes that made many swoon. Yuuri was no exception. As to why Viktor had ended up in his trap Yuuri didn't know, but that didn't matter. He wasn't a piece of art to hang over the mantlepiece, not a flustered virgin with a daisy in his hair, no, he was Yuuri, and that was nothing but dirty.

He should have been growling up Yuuri’s neck, biting, fisting him till it bruised. But he didn't Instead he kissed him. Kissed him with care, with a gentle smile after. 

“That's it..”  He purred, hands buried in Viktor's hair. When Yuuri tugged the pants to his knees Viktor looked almost embarrassed, his head against the headboard, cheeks flushed. They had switched positions not long after they had started, Victor on his back and Yuuri amongst his knees. 

“Hey, it's okay. There's no reason to be afraid, I'll take real good care of you, I promise."He said softly, as a way of reassurance. He soon felt another sign that he wasn't the only one interested. He groped the outline, earning a brief gasp from the other.

Yuuri pulled the boxers down his hips. He was gorgeous, hung and uncut, red at the tip and glistening with precum.

Yuuri’s stomach fluttered happily. "Mmm, you're gonna feel so nice in my mouth; so big."

Under his breath Viktor spoke in another language, his whole upper half blushed red. "You're too much."

 

It twitched under his palm, and Viktor almost made a whimper when Yuuri lowered his lips to the heated surface.

“Oh, fuck.” He grimaced, head falling back with a sharp grunt.

“Mmm, you taste amazing baby.” Yuuri whispered, his eyes darker than midnight.

Slowly he took Viktor into his mouth, the salty taste gracing his tongue hotly. His moans vibrated up Viktor’s dick, his member going deeper and deeper down his throat.

"E-Eros.. yes.. "Viktor growled through gritted teeth, his fingers tightened around Yuuri’s scalp, a soft tremble in his thighs.

Obscene noises filled the room, Yuuri swiveled his tongue across the tip and had started to grind his hips against the sheets. He felt so good in his mouth, so hard and so musky it made him drool onto him. He’d never been so pleased to taste a dick in his life.

Viktor cursed under his breath, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He looked so torn, so broken and Yuuri was only getting started. With a sinful pop Yuuri took a breath, his lipstick smeared across his chin.

Viktor puffed and panted. He looked to Yuuri’s lips again, that same soft twinkle in his eye. "What are you d-"

This time Yuuri took charge, teeth across Viktor’s bottom lip. He liked the feel of it, the taste of Viktor under his tongue, liked how he gasped when Yuuri took to deepening the kiss. It was heated, heavily out of lust. Hands met Yuuri’s hips and he swayed them, let his eyes close and enjoy the heat that stirred his groin. his heart pounded like it resided in the walls, filling his ears and invading his senses.

It was driven by the heat in the moment, nothing more. He thought that to be the case until Viktor's fingertips were against his cheek, his delicate movements when he tugged at Yuuri’s costume, like he’d break if he handled him different. It was kind, too damn sentimental for Yuuri.

And yet he wanted more, demanded it with his lips, until he couldn't breathe.

He swiveled his hips, ground his ass up against Viktor's erection. "Ah, Viktor."

He was panting, bathed in a sheet of sweat but it didn’t matter; he only wanted more, needed more. “fill me so good I can't remember my own name.” He said through their kisses. He buried his fingers in Viktor's chest, dug at the skin until it gleamed white.

Viktor gasped, his lips bit raw, eyes dark and captivated. "Oh trust me, I will."

Yuuri tugged at his earlobe and whispered. “Lay back.”

His thighs clasped together, his head on Viktor's shoulder. It was so foreign, so wrong, and that’s why he loved it. 

He looked so fragile in the dim lamplight, with his hair disheveled and his eyes sparkling like the fireflies. When he moved to the dresser a trembling hand reached out. “Don’t go.” Viktor's voice broke.

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I'm not going anywhere.” Yuuri smiled, rubbing his wrist. “I just need lube.” He blushed softly and pulled the drawer open. The cap had been dusted over. Most of his patrons never gave him time to get ready. Yuuri sighed. It had been twisted on tight, his butterfingers doing nothing but furthering his frustrations.

The substance gleamed cold on his fingers, even after he rubbed them together in attempt at warming the liquid. He rose over Viktor’s frail frame, dipped his finger in the hem of his panties and parted them down. It was as if he had cast a spell, Viktor completely entranced, biting at his swollen lip.

“Like what you see?” He giggled, letting the fabric fall to his ankles.

Viktor nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I do."

He didn’t get embarrassed easily. Hell, he didn’t feel anything at all for that matter. But the way he looked at Yuuri, with such a genuine interest made him tremble.

He took more lube and parted his legs. The first digit prodded his hole.

A hiss mixed with a moan bubbled from his throat. “Ah, touch me please?”

Viktor nodded, quickly wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s back and rubbed circles across his skin. It was almost soothing.

“Finger me?” Yuuri had shocked himself with just how innocent he sounded. 

Before he could protest Viktor had switched their positions. his back hit the mattress with a creak. 

“Is this okay?” Viktor asked slowly as he cradled Yuuri’s thighs in his hands, a shy blush on his chest. as if Yuuri would have the right to protest.

Yuuri nodded. "I'm fine, you can start."

 A long finger hesitantly prodded at his entrance, lube dripping to the blankets.

Viktor held Yuuri’s face with his other hand, thumb gracing gentle patterns."Does that feel alright?"

He spread his legs, letting Viktor get a good look at him. "Yeah, could you move a little bit to the left?"

 His heart skipped a beat when the digit went deeper. “Mmhm, just like that..” He was breathless.

Yuuri should have cared, made an attempt to hide his crippled state, but he didn’t. He couldn't when there were timid touches across his body, across his soul. When he was past the knuckle Viktor found the start to a bundle of nerves. He let out a drawn out moan and pressed against the digit, almost purring at the timid tremble in it. "You're doing so good baby, ah, I can't wait to feel you for real." 

Yuuri fell victim to his touch. 

 Viktor scrambled for the capsule once more, a shook breath from the back of his throat as he applied more lube. “You're insatiable Eros.”

Yuuri flinched. The mention of Eros only brought him back to reality. He didn't treat Yuuri kindly because he cared about Yuuri; he cared about Eros. His heart stung when those piercing blue orbs stared back at him with such pure intent in them. 

As Viktor inserted a second finger, His tongue darted to his lips, a look of concentration across his features, He oozed with sex appeal. At that point in the night Yuuri was no longer beautiful, his mascara smudged lips bitten to a pulp. But Viktor, he was still stunning, lips ravishing and muscles tight in the pale moonlight. 

He pumped the digits slowly. He had been so careful; Yuuri wanted to keen. “You're really good at this, are you sure you haven't been seeing some of my coworkers?" Yuuri teased. 

"Never. You're special." Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s neck. His lips lingered on his pulseline. The touch made him flinch. Viktor didn't notice, too busy with his ministrations to care. He didn't expect him to.

 He thrust faster, hitting his pleasure spots every other time. It already made him clench.

Viktor chuckled into his shoulder. "You make really pretty noises when you're pleased."

Yuuri squeaked and clawed at Viktor's shoulder. 

“Ah! Fuck.." He cried out, head rolling back.

"Fuck me."

The fingers were not enough to please Yuuri anymore. When Viktor pulled them out he felt empty, but only for a moment.

Viktor nuzzled a kiss into Yuuri’s throat “Is this what you want?"

Yuuri grabbed Viktor by the collar of his shirt. He kissed him softly.  His lips lingered when it broke. “Yes.”

“If I hurt you please tell me, alright?” He asked shyly, his nose redder than wine. "This should be good for you too."

 He crawled over until he was able to press up against Yuuri’s cheeks, teasing his hole. Slowly he pushed in, filling Yuuri with a warmth he’d never felt.

“keep going.” He wrapped his feet around Viktor's back, forcing him deeper.

Viktor hissed through clenched teeth. “Yeah, hold on Zolotse.” He slurred, pushing deeper until he hit home with a grunt.

Yuuri clenched the blankets between his fingers, finding nothing else to distract him from the slight burn.

He inhaled shakily. “You can move..” 

"Okay." Viktor smiled down at him, as if he weren't buried inside him, no, like they had been talking about getting coffee, or having dinner.

He almost forgot how to breathe.

 It was supposed to be his show, Viktor should have been the Victim, and yet there Yuuri was, legs spread and willing for him.

Viktor panted heavily and laced his fingers with Yuuri's."Feel good?"

He kissed at Yuuri’s temple, sending blush across his cheeks. "Yeah.. very much so."

He started a rhythm of thrusts, his lips latched to Yuuri’s neck like his life depended on it. Goosebumps littered his skin as Viktor touched him, for it made the whole ordeal even more intense. He finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Viktors neck, the pressure in his groin leaving Viktors stomach covered in precum. It felt so good, so right, the pleasure beyond his years.

He could feel the thrusts grow more sporadic, Viktor groaned deeper, less controlled. He still looked elegant bathed in sweat, his voice deep and crawling with lust.

“There! T-there!” He whimpered,his claws latching into Viktors back. He dug his nails deep, his prostate being hit every other time. It was the most direct treatment that bundle of nerves had ever had. Chin lined with spit, Yuuri eyed Viktor’s lips, a smirk on them. Viktor was about to say something goofy, but Yuuri stopped him, swaying his hips as much as the position would let him. “Kiss me.” 

Viktor’s lips latched desperately to his, like he felt just as much from it as Yuuri did. They smacked wetly together, tongues softly gracing one another. Yuuri had never felt so desperate. 

“So beautiful.” Viktor’s breathlessly choked, his gaze never leaving Yuuri.

Yuuri almost came from just the delicacy. He rolled his hips back onto his length, eyelids heavy. "More. Give me more."

“Why is my hole so empty?” Yuuri pulled him by his silver locks and bit at his ear. “Why can't I feel you leaking.. dripping out of me..?”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered. his back archived at the sudden attack to his prostate, Viktor's hands on either side of him on the bed. 

 “Eros..” He chanted it over and over like a prayer, thrusts hard and fast.

It was a dream, Viktor’s sweet lips on his nipple, Viktor’s hand in his hair, Viktor inside of him. Viktor was everywhere, and for once Yuuri didn’t mind, let the man take him like a vitamin. “Come for me, fill me..” He purred into his ear. His own orgasm built close, cock pressed against Viktor's stomach. The touch to his member surprised Yuuri, only made him cry out like a whore in heat. “Fuck... you feel so good baby, can’t feel my legs.” He breathlessly grazed, kissing Viktor’s ear.

And like that, the headboard hit the wall, the bed creaked until it felt like it broke. Yuuri had never seen such a graceful face, a flawless hunch in the back, a sound so delicious when someone came. He could feel a warm liquid fill him to the brim, the sensation leaving him helplessly close, so close-

“Can I finish you off?” Through heaving breaths Viktor looked up, his eyes still kind even after. 

“What, no baby that's okay I-“

“I want to, please? I’m sorry I finished so early..” He sheepishly responded, a shy smile on his lips. Yuuri was hopeless. He nodded. He expected Viktor to just rub him off, but like everything that night it wasn’t what happened. When Viktor pulled out he felt so empty, his hole clenching around nothing.

Viktor peppered his face in kisses all the way down to his neck.

A purr threatened to leave Yuuri's lips, the gentle touch across his body sending butterflies up his chest. “You're so nice to me...” He sighed, hand in Viktor’s hair as he leaned closer to his erection. He was sweet like vanilla, a poison. 

 Viktor smiled, his tongue stealing a lick at Yuuri’s dick. 

His toes curled. “Don't tease...” 

With a soft chuckle Viktor leaned down, enwrapped Yuuri with warmth.

“Mmm..” He pulled at the strands of hair in his fingers, tightened his grip as Viktor sunk lower. It was a foreign taste of pleasure, one that had Yuuri mewling. His abdomen grew tighter with each suck, each lick to the tip. Before he could warn of his release Viktor bobbed his head, eyes watching Yuuri the entire time. With a soft scream Yuuri came. Static drove through his veins, his head practically weightless. Viktor had swallowed every drop of cum, every whispered want with his lips. With a pop he pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. 

Now that he’d come he felt too bare, too exposed to those eyes.

Viktor made it worse when he touched his shoulder. "Can I cuddle you?"

  In the afterglow he looked so small, like a little boy with a broken sob. He’d been there before, been left to fend with those voices. Instead of doing what might be smart, Yuuri nodded and went under the covers with him.

* * *

 

He didn’t sleep that night, paranoia constantly up his back like a shadow from the closet. As Viktor lulled off he started to drool, a line of spit falling to the pillow. How he looked charming, even then, was beyond Yuuri. He mumbled incoherent babble, even laughed at it. He scooted a little closer. Grey lashes fluttered across his pale cheeks, graced with freckles so small you wouldn’t see them unless you looked close enough. He stirred and wiped his nose, turned onto his side.

No, he hadn't just captured Yuuri's breath that night;he came and took the world Yuuri knew and flipped it upside down. His lips sweet like taffy, eyes like sugar, Yuuri bit his lip just at the thought.

When he opened his eyes the room had become near to pitch black. The streetlight hit the room in a dim light, giving him enough exposure to look around.  If it weren't for the tear stained eyes that peered down at him he might have moved. “Viktor?"

His lips were parted, eyebrows furrowed as if the dreams had him restless. Startled, Viktor turned his gaze elsewhere, brought his knees to his chest. “Sorry I..” 

Those tears didn’t need an explanation. He took Viktor's wrist to his lips, kissed the skin tenderly. "It's alright. I won't ask. You don't need to tell me anything."

He was so beautiful, even if his cheeks were red and his hair disheveled. Yuuri would hate to be the one to taint him. 

 Blush rose to his cheeks once again, except they were a lighter shade of pink in the early hours it seemed. "It's embarrassing don't you think? A man of my age crying."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Not at all. We all cry. Some are just better at hiding that they do."

He wondered where that ego went and what had replaced it. His lips were in a thin line, as if any more banter might make him face Yuuri with a broken sob. Viktor shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. "How do you do this every night?" 

"Do what every night?" Yuuri pouted. 

Viktor sniffed. "This. Men. After all that's been taken from you, how do you have a clue who you are?" 

_I don't._

_:_ "I should be going." He collected his clothes from the ground and headed for the door.

He didn’t want to get going. He wanted to stay in that bed, wrap his arms around Viktor, and wake to see him in the morning. 

Viktor reached for the lamp, bathing the room in a golden glow. "Wait-"

“Leave the money on the dresser will you?” 

“Oh, and Viktor?"

The words were there on his tongue, but stuck to the roof of his mouth like sap anyways. He wanted to say it; anything and everything told him he should.  _Don't come back, I'll ruin you. Stay away, please, for your sake, for mine._

But the moment was over and Yuuri had looked away, leaving the room darker than it looked, a sharp pang in his chest. “I'll see you next time."

  


  
  
  



	2. Those Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri develop a weekly routine.   
> Viktor buys heaven  
> Yuuri sells hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this turned out confusing, there's a lot of character development going on and I know how frustrating it is as a reader to not understand a characters motives. Don't worry though, this chapter was only the beginning of the roller coaster :D
> 
> I updated this a bit bc wow I didn't like a lot of the dialogue :(

Viktor wasn’t like the others, not deceitful or full of sorrow; he was kind, unique. Up until the moments Yuuri came had he his face buried in between his thighs. Licking and sucking on the tainted flesh, kissing his nether regions, marking his thighs up in little love bites masked with care. He'd never felt that way before. To be comfortable in the arms of a client, trust that they had his best interest.  Yuuri had watched him, kept track of his pulse and made sure his tongue didn’t stop. He hated himself for it, but there was an overwhelming need to take, to drain all the purity in those eyes and claim what wasn't his. Innocence. 

At the sound of a husky chuckle Yuuri squeaked and tugged harsher at Viktor's hair. "-Ah!"

“Shhh, it's okay.” Viktor murmured, his hands tightly grasping Yuuri by the thighs. His tongue was beyond any pleasure known to man. So warm and wet, it didn't even need to press inside of him. Simply the notion that it was there, that it was Viktor erupting those waves of arousal down his groin, it had Yuuri's whole world spinning, in search for something or someone to hold.

He’d expected Viktor to be gone by then, the sun merely a moment away from engulfing the darkness they lay in. Instead he burrowed himself deeper into Yuuri's ass, suckling and lapping at the skin like it was all he knew to do. The things that gentle touch did to him,it made his heart swell and his stomach ache. He’d wondered if he were the only one to see Viktor like that, his hair stuck to his face, the drool finding its home his chin, lips red and ripe from all the kisses Yuuri had stolen.  

It wasn’t his place to find infatuation with clients, especially if they were like Viktor. "Viktor, I'm close." 

Viktor started lap faster at his hole, his chin lined in spin, eyes wild with lust. Midway through a choked off gasp Viktor ran a hand up the base of Yuuri's cock and started to stroke it in time with his licks. It made Yuuri shiver, his toes curl, his back arch in ways he hadn't known possible. "Oh my god. Yes, please.. please!"

The moon cast the room in a soft glow and held Viktor’s frame in an entrancing visual. He cast the kind of glow only a lover should know, a body like his should’ve been put on a pedestal and worshiped, not be in dusted motel room, not be right where Yuuri wished him to be.

Before Yuuri had the chance to worn him was coming hard. As his ears rang from the intensity of his orgasm Yuuri pressed Viktor against his hole and rode his face like nobody's business, taking what he needed. 

When he was about ready to pass out he felt a hand on his shoulder, lips on his cheek. 

 He opened his eyes he found Viktor grinning.

His lips looked so kissable in that moment, so treacherously plump Yuuri could keen. Why a man like him would end up in Yuuri’s brothel, he’d never know. It didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the time they had. 

His large arms branched Yuuri in a warm hug. He huffed into Yuuri’s neck, that same obnoxious joy plastered across his face. Yuuri trembled and tried to move back but his grip held too strong. “This is only the third time I've seen you and yet I feel like I've known you for years.” He mumbled into Yuuri’s neck, his heated breath sending tingles across his arms.

Yuuri wanted to escape that feeling as soon as it brimmed in his chest, but Viktor had other plans.

"I wish I had." He purred into Yuuri’s ear and nuzzled his collar, a wet kiss finding the skin.

_Lies. He's telling lies. Don't listen to him. He's going to hurt you like the rest._

“Stop it!" He shrieked, his heart pounding like the beat of a thousand drums.

Slowly Viktor opened his eyes, a breath caught limp in his throat. "What did I do? Are you alright?"

Yuuri already knew where this would end, the mere thought of it left his stomach in knots. He never gave out to his clients, ever. No matter the circumstance they were always right. Whatever Viktor had coming for him, Yuuri deserved it.

Yuuri looked to his trembling hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

It took a moment for Viktor to fully come back from his out lash, his eyes searching Yuuri's eyes as if he cared about what he truly felt beyond the sultered smiles and the flirtatious laughs. 

"Was it what I said?" Viktor croaked, his voice thick and husky. 

He felt the tears start to fall. Before Viktor could get a better look at him, Yuuri turned away. The lump in his throat grew to be unbearable, a sob threatening to break out. He sighed shakily. "Why are you so nice to me?"

He tucked his hair behind the ear and turned back. "What do you have to gain from this?"

"I'm nothing." Yuuri hiccuped.

 Viktor sighed. He turned to the dresser and flicked the light on and took a seat next to Yuuri. 

His tears were most prominent in the gentle glow, eyes red and puffy. He had folded Viktor’s clothes neatly so he didn’t have to go through the trouble, left his card in his suit pocket. 

"You're wrong." Viktor whispered.

“No, I'm not." He whispered more than anything to himself, as if it might make the twinkle in Viktor’s eyes come back, make it all go back to the way it was.

"I'm nothing but a whore."

Yuuri tainted him, he left him with the sinful memory, the words he’d be better off forgetting.

"You're everything but that." Viktor kissed his fingers and pulled Yuuri into his side. For once Yuuri hadn't the slightest reason to protest. Viktor saw him for the gross creature he really was, it wouldn't be long until he left anyways.

Yuuri looked across to the window. "I wish you hadn't came back."

 Yuuri knew if he looked, if he merely saw a glimpse of regret on that pretty face, he’d truly crumble and fall.

"Well I don't care. I'll keep coming back until you can believe what I tell you."

Folding in on himself, Yuuri crawled back up into the bed and covered his modesty with the blankets. He wiped the snot from his nose and laid down, turning away from Viktor. 

"You're so stupid." It came out as a whispered cry, a crack in his gentle voice. He wasn’t good enough for Viktor’s money, hadn’t deserved a single dime out of him. 

“Eros?” 

He cheated himself in that moment and let his gaze wander. Viktor looked so pained, so deliriously covered in shame. It put a pit in Yuuri’s chest and made him hopeless. Why was he to gaze so kindly at Yuuri, when all he did was add more misery to his plate? 

“Nevermind.” Viktor swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. 

There was a breath of silence in the air, and it felt as though time stood still.  “Wait wait.” 

Yuuri visibly tensed. Now that sunlight breached through he didn’t have a place to hide.Viktor had moved across the bed in a blur, the buttons to his shirt undone and his shoes clearly untied. “Before I go," He took Yuuri by the chin and leaned forward. "I have to do this at least once more.”

“Do wha-”

 He kissed Yuuri in the wake of dawn. It was almost as if it didn’t matter that he was still clad in lace and lingerie, his lips moving tenderly, almost as if he’d break Yuuri with any more force. It was wrong. When Yuuri tried to pull back Viktor put a hand on his hip. Yuuri wanted more, from how his thighs quivered that was obvious enough. it wasn't his place to kiss Viktor, to lead their lips while the other played with his hair, he didn’t deserve that treatment.

Viktor dropped the tie he was holding and came closer, his hands cradling Yuuri’s cheeks. His lips were tender, chapped and bitten over from their previous activities; it sent a warmth through Yuuri’s veins, a spark through his fingertips.

His eyes were blown wide, cheeks ablaze with renewed intimacy. Yuuri couldn’t ignore the growing wet patch in his panties, how the Viktor’s tongue sent a shrill joy down his spine. “Mmm...” He moaned breathlessly, catching only a breath of air before Viktor was attacking his lips once more. It was so delicate, a compassion in those baby blues he’d never seen before with any other man. It was the first time someone held him in their arms with such care, cradled his fragile body like it meant more than he knew it to be. Viktor parted the kiss, his forehead pressed against Yuuri’s.

He was grinning, a lovely little blush across his jaw. 

"Do you like kissing me?" Yuuri asked gently. His heart pounded through his ears. 

Viktor smiled into his neck, swaying them back and forth. “I can't get enough." He whispered. 

Yuuri blinked. “But why? I’m not even doing anything that you would like...” 

Viktor moved back. “What do you like?” 

Yuuri swallowed, He’d never been asked that. “Um.” He felt sick, like the knot in his stomach had tugged tighter. “You wouldn’t want to know.” 

Viktor took his hand and kissed it. “And who’s to say that?” He raised an eyebrow. The look in his eye made Yuuri quiver.

“I’m a sex worker Viktor, I don’t get paid for those kind of things.” 

_I don’t have a choice._

“But, if this is your job wouldn’t you want to enjoy it at least?” Viktor frowned, his words coming out slow.

“Let’s not talk about that, alright? We need to get you out of here, remember?” Yuuri wouldn’t talk, yet alone think, about it. Nothing would change about that, no matter how doe-like Viktor’s eyes were, how vulnerable he looked with his shirt wrinkled and undone, Yuuri would remain happily clueless. 

Viktor paled, his lips sinking in as if he just put the pieces together. “Right.” 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit has it been awhile. Anyways this chapter took me a decade to actually finish, so I hope it turned out okay!  
> *Also tysm for 49 kudos 0-0  
> this chapter was heavily inspired by the song “Downtown” by Allie X.

 

The air wore thin, a breath of silence cradling the room. With a soft sigh Yuuri glanced up, his eyes glossy and worn down from the countless hours he sold himself like a plastic barbie doll. That night had been no different from the rest. Viktor, desperate and clingy dragged him to bed, they had a round or two of sex and ended up in eachother's arms after.He held Yuuri’s knuckle to his lips, kissing the skin as if it were made of porcelain. 

Yuuri looked away before the heat in his cheeks could show, his lip caught in his teeth. 

He pulled back from the touch, the warmth burning him like a fever.

After what seemed like hours Viktor cleared his throat. “So, um.” Viktor looked down to try and hide his smile. “I had a lovely time last night.” 

Yuuri bit at his nails. He hadn’t had anything of value to say in a moment like this; small talk wasn’t what Yuuri had been known for after all. 

"And I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me?"

Yuuri's eyes shrunk. "What?"

"-It's okay if you don't want to, I mean- I'd understand if you didn't."

  _Why would it matter what Yuuri wanted?_

Yuuri stared up at him. "We'd get into trouble. You know that."

"I know, I know, but- we don't have to go as a couple. We'll go as friends?"

A couple. Why did that sound so.. right but wrong at the same time?

Yuuri clicked his tongue. "Get dressed first, then I'll tell you my answer." 

* * *

 

“Does this look okay?” Viktor turned to face Yuuri. 

“Um yeah, but you’ve got a button in the wrong hole.” Yuuri pointed and Viktor’s gaze followed. 

“Where?”

Yuuri sighed. He stood up and crossed the room, floorboards creaking under his movement. “Here.” He fumbled with the fabric and fixed the button. “Did you do this?” 

Viktor flushed. “Yes um..” He poked his fingers together and scrunched his nose. “I was never taught.” He whispered, as if the words might bring him shame, bring Yuuri shame. 

“Hey that’s okay, we all have our flaws.” Yuuri whispered back, his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “Do you want help?”

“I mean um, only if you want to of course.”

Why would it matter what Yuuri wanted? 

“Alright, give it to me..” 

Viktor nodded and turned away. His suit jacket was wrinkled like a mistreated silk, cut grey in the shadows. Yuuri didn’t realize how broad his shoulders were, how tight the muscle might tense in his grip. Yuuri had to hold back a laugh when Viktor struggled with undoing the tie, spinning in circles like a dog catching its tail. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri tugged him by the sleeve. his sporadic movements paused. Yuuri reached for the silky fabric. It came undone with ease. Yuuri hung it across Viktors shoulders. “Okay, now watch this.” He didn’t have a reason to help Viktor then, their session had been over long ago. He wouldn’t admit to that he wanted to, no, it was simply only step closer to the man being out of his hair. Yuuri had finished tying a windsor knot, the tie good as new. “Who taught you how to do that?” Viktor gasped, his eyes wide. 

“Um..” Yuuri shook his head and closed his eyes. “That doesn’t matter,” He patted Viktor on the shoulder. He didn’t know why he felt the need to, yet alone talk to the man so gently even if they’d barely been acquainted. Maybe it was the stumble in Viktor’s footing, or how his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Whatever it was, it had to stop. “Alright. You’re good to go.” It felt strange, downright subliminal.

“Okay.” With his hands in his pockets Viktor stood in the frame of the door. It was almost as if he wanted to stay in that musky pile of decay, his feet stuck to the floorboards like someone glued them down. Either way Yuuri would not let him drag it out.

"So.." Viktor said.

"Fine. One date, that's it."

Viktor beamed. "Great! Does Friday work for you?"

That was the first time he’d felt his heart beat for a good reason.

* * *

  
  
_“Papa! Look!” Yuuri bolted through their small home, his movement weighted by the big shoes. Papa held a hand to his heart. “Oh, Yuuri what have you gotten yourself into?” It was a humble laugh, and the squint in his eyes that made Yuuri feel so loved, so cherished._

_“Here Mr.Businessman, you need this!”_

_His father had picked a tie from the clustered mess on his workspace and gave it to Yuuri. “What’s this?” He eyed the object cluelessly, the silk slipping through his fingers._

_“It's a tie. here, let me help you.” His father kneeled in front of him. “You scared me coming in here like that, made me feel older than the gods!”_

_“Why?”_

_His father coughed. It had gotten worse since they moved, but he never let Yuuri know, always had the biggest grin for his boy. “You looked as I did once upon a time.” He set the tie to Yuuri’s neck and folded it over. “Now here comes the tricky part.” He knew Yuuri wasn’t listening to him the boy never had been the type for manuals as it was. What made him keep talking was the look in Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri had a glimmer to them only he and his mother could ever produce, a spark of curiosity when he was lost in thought or solving a problem. That look would give the last of his Father’s weakening heart a reason to keep pounding, Keep trying. “And there we go.” His Father finished the knot and patted his son on the back.  His son scrunched his lips and crossed his eyes._

_His Father bellowed a laugh. That boy would steal the heart of the reaper if he let him.“You are something my little Yuuri.”_

 

 


	4. Comfort Of Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/15/19 Changed a few things, touched up some grammar, ect.

 It had been a warm day in the city, and most clients had spared no remorse when coming in merely an old raggedy tank top bathed in sweat or a pair of shorts with too much skin to be considered fashionable. Viktor kept it classy, wore a cap, a light brown trench coat, and a pair of dark work pants that fit his legs a bit too well. Boss insisted they wear less, bring in more needy clients from the streets. He had no trouble showing a few more inches of skin if it meant he wasn't stuck out in the heat outside.

"Ready to go?" 

Viktor had taken them someplace far beyond his radar. It was crowded and noisy, aka too much for Yuuri to handle. Even when they sat as just friends Yuuri could feel an unknown feeling between them. In the past, there had been a few clients to take him to dinner, mostly to make themselves feel better about what they were to do after.

Viktor fidgeted with his watch and told Yuuri about his job, about his poodle at home, the places he went and the parks he took his dog to. However Yuuri wasn't listening, he was more interested in the way Viktor's eyes sparkled when their orders came, the way he played with his hair when he had nothing to say. He wasn't trying to be something else for Yuuri, and that scared him much more than it should have.

After the delicious meal, (one Yuuri was too afraid to know the price of), Viktor took him back to his place for drinks. From the way he flushed Yuuri knew what it was code for.

When Viktor closed the door Yuuri launched himself at him. 

"G-gah! What are you- oh."

Yuuri timidly fondled Viktor through his pants, pressing his palm against the ever-growing heat there. 

"Oh?" Yuuri teased.

  It was dark, not a candle or lamp to light their way to the bed. It didn’t matter when it came down to it, though; plenty of men found it more enduring if they couldn’t see him. Yuuri crawled on top of him while Viktor slid his arms down his waist, pulling him further into his lap.

When it came to being loud Yuuri had earned a reputation as the “High pitched Whore.” Men got off on his noises, so he took to making them a little more obscene then they needed to be. Though when Viktor started kissing his neck he didn't feel the need to exaggerate his sounds, instead let out a pleased sigh and tilted his head back to give the man more access to his skin.

"No need to be shy, have your feed." Yuuri purred.

It left him desperate, his cock pressed against his trousers and leaking remorsefully. His lashes fluttered in the darkness as Viktor kissed his neck again, this time using his teeth, leaving wet smacks to fill the the air.

 Viktor’s soft moans were like music to his ears, the way they vibrated across his skin, how they lingered with wants, with unfulfilled desire.

Yuuri loved them, would do anything to get a vinyl record of it so that he could play it on repeat. Over and over to drown out the obnoxious grunts from the others, over and over until he couldn’t hold back anymore. "God, quit with the foreplay and get on with it!" Yuuri moaned.

Each kiss was more intense than the last. He sucked and marked Yuuri like a delicate pedal, so careful and precise with his touch it might have been illegal.

 Even in the darkness of his room Yuuri could see the way Viktor’s eyes had darkened, how his precious lips had loomed red. Viktor kissed up his neck with gentle huffs, branding his skin in timid bruises and leaving his pulse on fire. "Why would I stop when you're making such cute noises?" He purred.

A kind smile was on Viktor’s lips, and he had a lovely blush on his cheeks. somehow it made him all the more intimidating.

Yuuri bit his lip and shyed away from Viktor's hands tickling at his sides. "S-Stop!" He giggled.

He led Yuuri’s fingers down his chest, all the while looking him in the eye. Viktor rubbed the inside of his thighs and whispered into Yuuri's ear. "Not until you admit that you're enjoying this."

 He had never quite understood the fondness of dirty talk, how speaking during sex made for any better of an experience.

Until then he never wanted a man to talk about his day or rant about the weather. But with Viktor, he could be reading the nutrition facts on the back of a cereal box and Yuuri would be a quivering pile of mush. Viktor kissed him on the forehead and tucked his hair back. "Please?"

Yuuri clenched his thighs together and whined. "Stop teasing.."

Men liked to fuck, to take and claim him Not once in his time working had a man insisted on foreplay. 

 Foreplay wasn’t for him at all, for they were in no way in love, and this wouldn’t end in kisses and cuddles.

As the kisses on his neck grew sloppy Yuuri shifted back. "Viktor.." He pulled his shorts down and climbed back into his lap. 

He traced a finger along Viktor’s jawline, felt the sweat forming across his neck. 

He had never been so intrigued by someone, never held any reason to want what they had to offer besides sex. 

But there was something about Viktor he couldn't get enough of, how his breath hitched as he traced his collar, the way his blush grew darker when he flicked a nipple. 

Yuuri pressed a finger to his lips, his soft lips, his soft pink smooth lips, his lips that tasted like lucid dreams, like cotton candy and felt like the rides at a carnival. He spoke with them, licked and bit at them when he was nervous, kissed his lover with them. He kissed Yuuri with them.

This was the first time he had gotten close enough to see someone’s chest rise and fall, to feel his heart pound like a drum under his fingertips. It was absolutely terrifying.

Viktor pressed his lips against his. The kiss was sweet, a soft ghost of lips, and he could barely feel the shiver down his spine. It made his thighs clench together and his eyes heavy, made him feel light headed. But it wasn’t enough.

When Viktor started lose his rhythm Yuuri kissed him again, this time with more force.

Viktor gasped and gripped the back of Yuuri’s head. It was an addiction, the way their lips molded so perfectly, besides the clash of teeth and the bumps of noses it was absolutely perfect. It felt like a drought being replenished,a deserted home being built back from the bottom, like a light to the dark hallways in his parents’ inn.  It was a heated affair the way Viktor groaned into his mouth, his fingers lingering so sinfully close to where he wanted, desperately needing them to be. He ground down onto Viktor’s hard cock and let out a soft cry of pleasure.

 He was a heaving mess, his hair thrown across his eyes and a line of spit forming on his lips. Even if he couldn't catch a breath it wouldn't stop him from being a tease. Yuuri crawled down, all the while sending a predatory smile in Viktor's direction. When the briefs were gone Yuuri spit into his palm.

Viktor gripped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. It wasn't like the rest, this was downright dirty, tongues and teeth fighting for dominance. Viktor nipped into his lip and fell to the floor. Not long after he started grinding Viktor joined him. He swiveled his hips into Yuuri's thigh, the friction providing the best type of satisfaction. As their legs tangled Yuuri groped Viktor's crotch.

Viktor gasped into the kiss and exhaled through his nose. "Eros.. fuck."

A low grunt came from Viktor's parted lips as he ran his fingers across his tip and pulled the foreskin back with his thumb. It was barely a touch, a mere ghost of what he had become infamous for.

When Viktor was coated in his spit  Yuuri leaned up so that their faces were mere inches away. As that heated breath grazed his neck, Yuuri shivered.

He had the privilege of prepping before this time so he was already willing, already gaping for something to fill him. "Viktor.." He purred into his ear. "I'm ready for you.."

Viktor was beyond a mess when Yuuri gripped his cock tight. "W-wait don't you need to be prepped-"

Viktor slid his hands below Yuuri’s ass and lifted him closer.

"I already did."

“You did? When?" He huskily whispered.

"Back at the restaurant when I was in the bathroom." Yuuri's eyes fell shut and his back arched as he guided him towards his entrance."Fuck, I've needed this."

The tip went in slowly. His thighs trembled and he let out a soft moan, the burn enough to make him feel wrecked already.

"Oh god, that's.. mmm." Viktor groaned, head falling back.

As he lowered himself the burn turned into a spark, a quivering desire he hadn't remembered missing.

It was impossible to imagine anything else but Viktor’s fingers on his skin, Viktor’s eyes on his, Viktor’s dick inside of him.. The pressure was exhilarating.

 Yuuri pressed his hands into Viktor's chest and threw his head back.

He couldn’t get enough, the way his cock pressed inside of him was too much to handle. He lifted his hips experimentally and took Viktor deeper. 

 As he started to thrust Yuuri let out a short sob. He felt his heart jolt and his cheeks grow hotter than lava. It was suffocating, the heat bittersweet to his veins.

"I-I wow..."He arched his back and clawed into Viktor’s stomach.

"Everything okay?“ Viktor whispered into his ear and rotated his hips. That thrill was forbidden, beyond memorizing.

"Yes... oh!" He let out a choked gasp. Viktor was hitting that spot dead on and it was leaving him no room to breathe. He was hot, a warmth in between Yuuri’s thighs he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to get rid of. 

Adrenaline pulsed through his veins. Each thrust was more than the last, each lingering touch another step closer, another reason for him to let go. It was reckless to allow himself such pleasures, he didn’t deserve that, wasn’t worthy of that never ending tingle. And then Viktor was holding his hand, he was whispering praises and groaning in Yuuri’s ear. "Take what you want, I'm yours to use."

Viktor kissed the back of his hand. It was intense, that look in his eyes too much for a paying customer to have, a glimmer of hope in his irises that Yuuri knew better than to fall for. For he had that look in his eye once too, and it ended with his heart shattered in pieces on the floor.

The room started to fill with panting breaths and whispered pleas. 

He lifted himself up and back down again. He lacked the upper body strength he needed for this position but it didn’t matter, it felt too good to care about what his back would feel like in the morning.

Yuuri hid his face in Viktor's neck, letting the man thrust hard and deep, give it to him in the ways he wanted. He never liked being this close during sex, having his face buried in a clients shoulder while they pounded him into oblivion. But...

“Don’t hide from me; I want to see you.” His thrusts grew more elongated, long and slow, just the way Yuuri liked it.

"Ah, mm, n-no I don't want you to.."

He snuck a kiss to Viktor's neck while he pushed back to meet him. He was moaning like a whore, his voice cracking and vocal chords scratching like a broken vinyl. He reached down to touch himself and half expected Viktor to slap his hand away, but instead Viktor’s hand joined his.

_Don’t close your eyes his heart said, don’t let this lie be what takes you._

He didn’t want to face Viktor’s longing glance, just wanted to feel, take, and use the man. Because everyone else passed him around, used him like an amusement park ride, putting their quarters into his slot until the machine broke and just rode him anyways. That night Viktor was letting him be the user, taking what his mind told him not to. “I'm glad I found you."

Viktor buried his head in Yuuri's neck. “I know, I am too.” His breath had become shaky, and his chest rose rapidly. Yuuri would take what he could then, because as the air left Viktor’s lungs and his lip went between his teeth it was like looking in the mirror.

Viktor was fragile, and he offered that vulnerability to Yuuri with open arms. With a sheepish smile as he kissed Yuuri’s collarbone. He was crying, looking like a damn angel among mere mortal men, and he was making love, giving himself to Yuuri. Viktor fell back into the pillows. His expression was pained as Yuuri clenched tightly around him. He wanted to see him fall apart, crack a piece of Viktor’s soul off from his cries, his lovely little lies. “Oh _Zoleste_ , I-I’m..”

Yuuri stroked himself to meet the pace of Viktor’s thrusts, which meant they were both a heaving pair of lungs. He was getting close too, the heat buried inside him only providing him with more fuel, more reason to let go, release his fears on command. Let go. “Cum in me please!” Yuuri sounded absolutely wrecked; he was becoming what he did not want to be in that moment, unraveling the thread that hung too loose on his coat. Viktor pounded into him fast with no real pattern. He was huffing, his eyes clenched shut. Yuuri could handle this if he wasn't looking to play the scenario out in his favor.

 Maybe the hunger was making him this way, maybe the wool over his eyes throughout the years made him blind to what his heart desperately wanted to run away from. 

Viktor grit his teeth and let out a long moan. It was fire, that mere feeling of warmth in him enough to pull him closer, to the edge of glory. “V-ikt-” He cut himself off with a sob, the pressure in his loin too much, too damn much to be fair. He buried his face into Viktor’s neck and rode out his high through high pitched moans and whimpering shrieks. When he finally came down there was still a pair of arms wrapped around him, a smiling Viktor staring. He huffed out a laugh.

"What is it?"

Viktor pressed his face into Yuuri's chest. "Nothing, you're just..." Viktor pulled back to look into his eyes. Thank the heavens it was dark, for if the lights were on right then Viktor might laugh at how red he had become. "You're perfect."

* * *

Viktor remained infatuated with the blaring noise, a child who realized there was more to the world than their backyard. He had a little smile on his lips, a gentle kind that Yuuri had rarely seen, had really ever wanted to see. When Viktor started talking Yuuri just about jumped out of his skin.Twinkling with wonder Viktor’s eyes met his. It was barely visible, but Yuuri could see the shy blush on his cheeks.

Viktor looked over. “When did you start.. you know, selling yourself?" He asked slowly. 

Yuuri laughed softly at his innocence as if it provided warmth, comfort.  

“I think I was around sixteen."

The look on Viktor’s face barely faltered for a moment. His smile fell slightly and he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Yuuri shuffled out of the bed. He was wearing Viktor’s button up. It made for a comfortable nightgown, the fabric just barely covering his modesty. He approached Viktor at the window with a soft smile. He stared out at the flashing movie signs, the flickering lights on the roof. "It's nobody's fault but mine."

Viktor timidly reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here, okay?"

Yuuri bit his tongue and nodded.  "Okay."

 He had them late at night when he was alone in his apartment, when only the humming buzz coming from the vents was the only thing to keep him company. What would happen if he vanished into thin air would anyone notice, would anyone care? Well, there were a few, but they weren't who he wanted to be remembered by. He wanted to be yearned for when he was gone, he loathed to be cherished like a love song coming through the radio.

Viktor combed his fingers through Yuuri's hair, pushing the stray locks out of his face and leaving a tender kiss on his cheek. "You deserve better than this, better than them."

Viktor made it seem like there was more, though, that there was a reason to his suffering, that the birds would eventually come out and sing in the morning again, that the sun would shine in his direction. He liked the delicacy in this man’s eyes; he loathed the innocence beneath his pale skin. If only they met in another life, when the moon and the sun met in the center of the skies, when oil collided with water. Maybe it would be alright to dip his toe in the unknown.

He brought Viktor's hand to his lips. "Can I stay the night?"

Viktor’s stunned expression turned into a small grin. “Of course you can." He pulled Yuuri into a tight bear hug, squeezing the life out of him all the while bouncing him around like a joyous child.

"Don't get too cocky now." Yuuri pointed his finger.

He couldn’t stand it, the way the spark went through his fingertips when their hands touched, when his cheeks heated the start of a flame in his chest. It would turn him to ashes, lead him helplessly to his end.  Maybe he’d be okay with pretending, with letting this lie go a little further. “Yes, sorry." He stuttered with a smile. "-I'm just really glad you're staying."

Yuuri leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. No matter what he had been through, no matter how many times he might have been crushed, this was something he wanted.  "I know, I am too."

 


	5. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor go on a date.  
> "And I'm thinkin' bout your lips, but we're too damn sober, for mistakes like this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I know it’s been a good moment since Viktor last had a pov chapter so I hope you don’t mind that this one is from his perspective! I had alot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy! <3

Falling in love is like watching the stars fall into your fingers. One moment they’re in the sky, hopping and bouncing across like little balls of light until you’re bestowed that tingle, that glimmer in your eye. Falling in love brings the gravity to a halt, sucks your energy and leaves your cup of coffee half empty, pondering what the other half may have in store for them, what might be in store for the both of you.

Falling in love is like watching the paints go dry, like having to scrap your painting and start on an empty canvas, bare and vulnerable. But you want that, want them to see the things that make you tick, make you scream. You want that to be the same for them. Sometimes it’s sharing half of your bagel or tying their laces so they don't trip, other times it’s a simple “I’ll be there for you when you fall, and I’ll be here when you pick yourself back up again.” It’s like finding a reason to exist when the rest of your hallway is dusted and shelves hold no resemblance of the color they used to hold, when the bedsheets are empty and you are left brittle and cold. Love is like falling down that rabbit hole you discovered as a child and buried long ago; love is the places you’ve seen but didn't realize you wanted to go back to. Love is the reason he is so blind and can’t realize this won’t end kindly.

It’s in the hazels and the rays of sunshine he bares. The flower petals that timidly branch into his dark hair. 

Viktor knew it wouldn't end well. Not then, not in any other city could it work. Yuuri wasn't meant to be here with him; he deserved better. There was not a soul worthy enough for his charms and nothing about that would ever change. 

"Oh, hey Viktor. I-it's nice to see you again."

It was in his eyes, that glimmer of hope bound in chains, in heavy rope. That smile made his heart flutter, made his skin go pale, the way his hair fell into his eyes and how his socks didn’t match; it was like the cards were in favor. For a moment he could almost pretend that this was real, that Yuuri was his and this wouldn't all end in the morning. 

It was always in his eyes, the way he darted them down to the pavement, how they shortened to dots of ink on paper. They were alone on the edge of an old diner, where no one could see them, where judgement were mere background noise. That would be the only time he could admire Eros truly, kiss his wrists and whisper all the things he wanted to. And yet he couldn't spit it up, he couldn't burden him with those words, those three psychotic words because he was a coward.

"Is everything alright?" It was there again, that longing glare he sent, like he wanted, demanded that Viktor know what he thought,were his mind started and where it ended. If anything haunted his dreams, led his doubts, it was that sad smile and those fluttering lashes, long enough to be an angel and her wings.

Viktor covered his mouth with a fist and adverted his eyes to the dumpsters. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Lets get going now shall we?"

Eros tilted his head, wearing his brow uneasily. "Alright, if you say so."

He sparkled like the night sky in winter; his gentle features glowed like autumn heated by teas and herbal remedies. He was a remedy, a delicate fire that didn’t know it had ignited, had started a flame in Viktor’s heart.

He didn’t see it on the news or taste it in his mother’s best soup, but it was there tugging at his neck like a rope. In the morning he was led back to his laughter, his kind smiles that had him devoted, on his knees. A moth caught in the lights, in the glows around him, above him.

As they were seated he took a look at his menu. It wasn’t a five star restaurant where a world renowned chef cooked, but that was okay. He took him there because it was personal and held a dear place in his heart.

Eros was terrified by something on the back of it, perhaps a price or the ingredients to the sushi. He couldn’t avoid the smile, couldn’t wish away any feeling it brought his curiosities doomed him, made it sting. They’d laid together, felt the pulse of the other on their fingertips and this, this felt like the most difficult. It was not dark but it was not sunshine and rainbows either, just two friends sitting in before the nightfall.

He peeked over his menu to find those blissfully stained cheeks staring back at him. Eros squeaked and pulled his menu back over his face, staring intently at the paper as if he might have burned it with his eyes. He was like the fires, and Viktor the rains, and somehow it made it easier for him to fall and accept this pain.

“I’m so glad you could make it tonight.”

Eros peeked over hesitantly, like a child caught running with scissors or found with glue all over his fingers. “Yeah, I am.. I am too..”

A smile broke on Eros’s lips.  “Thank you by the way...for the um.." He tapped his fingers along the menu, finding the right way to word it. "Thank you for the tip on Friday, it really made my day." 

He put his menu down. “It was my pleasure." He turned his cuffs in and leaned back. "Find anything you'd like to eat?"

His mouth formed into an o, and he slowly put his menu to the table. “Um...” His cheeks grew a shade lighter. “I'll have whatever you're having.”

 Viktor knew it wouldn't be smart to tell him. From the moment he laid eyes on Eros he saw in him something most didn't have; innocence. An innocence you pull from a flower and disregard when it comes morning. There was a sense of compassion to him, how he held himself high even when his gentle eyes spoke of weakness. A weakness Viktor couldn't quite reach yet, but could graze ever so slightly with the tip of his finger.

 "How did your day go today?”

He was hesitant, a cowering cat with the hairs crooked on its back. Viktor wanted to spoon feed him his woes, tell him that he was nothing but a fearful friend himself.

"Good actually. Why do you ask?"

Eros wouldn’t know much about his clients to begin with. Most came and went like the weather, a mere illusion blowing through the breeze. Something about this sparked an intimate flame in his chest. Viktor was given the privilege others weren’t, and that was a step for the both of them. 

Eros stirred his spoon through his tea. "I dunno, just wondered was all." 

 How hard it must have been to not know anyone nor anything outside of that fragile bubble. Viktor hated to think that Eros had never had a friend, but it seemed he hadn't. So instead of keeping him in the dark any longer Viktor spoke.

* * *

 

“Wait are you serious? Your friend really did that?”

“Yeah, Chris doesn’t do well with surprises.”

“So he went on to destroy the entire birthday?” Eros giggled under his breath.

It was calmer. He dipped his toe into the shallow end and found the water to be quite refined, crisp even, so he went a little further.

“I suppose it may seem a bit brash now that I think about it. But he’s a good guy and he was going through a pretty hard patch when it happened, so I let it slide.”

 

The laughter drifted off. “I wish I had stories to tell like that.”

 

“I’m sure you do. How about... What’s your fondest memory?”

 

Eros parted his lips to protest but decided against it. After a moment of thought he spoke. “I’d have to say moving here. Back where I’m from it’s quiet and I tend to get... I just wanted a new place, a fresh scene of sorts...” He tapped his spoon with his fingers. “I never really had any friends so it was easy to just... Run.”

Something about it felt wrong, the way his voice trembled, how his words felt thicker than rum. “I guess the train ride could have been better but I really did enjoy the trip... Got to see things I never imagined I’d be able to with the money I had.”

“Where did you come from?’

“Um...”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to; I’m just curious.”

Eros watched him carefully. “I grew up in California but... I’m originally from Japan. I don’t remember much about it, though.” He bit his lip. “It’s been so long I can hardly remember the scenery or the people but... From what I was told it was a really nice place.”

Viktor sneaked a look around the room. When he was sure that no one was looking he reached for Eros's hand under the table. No one else could see the way Eros heated up or how tight his grip felt, only Viktor had that privilege.

* * *

 He didn’t think he’d ever seen someone so gracefully take down a burger before, slurp on a soda like it had a life of its own and run away from him if he didn't drink it first. It was the ketchup across his cheek, the desperation in his eyes as he gulped down more, ate like he’d never been fed. Eros, the god of his fantasies, the pleasurable memory that held his resolve thin licking his fingers like an animal, digging into his fries and munching into them like a chubby little pig wiggling in mud, bathing in the filthy mess like a child.

He licked his lips and dipped another fry into his ketchup, He was moaning like he does when he’s close in bed, his eyes rolling flat to the back of his head.

“Here.” Viktor leaned over the table and wiped his chin. Eros looked up and paused his chomping. He tensed up but didn’t push him away, only stared.

The simple contact could’ve killed, and they both knew because they stilled and Viktor pulled away. “Sorry, you just had something on you.”

Eros took a bite into his burger and smiled.

He’d never been so certain, so beyond the doubts in his head that this was what he wanted more than anything else.

A blossoming rose in a patch of rugged thorns, a needle in a haystack, as rare as the gems across mercury, the diamond beneath that dragons lair.

Eros’s kind grin shadowed everything else. "You really are cute Viktor you know that?"

"Hm?"

Eros sipped on his soda and took the last of his burger down.  "I've never had someone wine and dine me like this before, and I'm quite enjoying it, I'm enjoying you."

Viktors cheeks went hot. "I'm glad."

Before he could let his nerves get the better of him Viktor scooted out of the booth. "Okay, are you ready to go then?"

Eros peeked up hesitantly, his cheeks greasy and his chin covered in ketchup, eyes round like plates. “We’re leaving already? But you didn’t finish yours.”

He was pitiful for imagining their hands colliding in the morning dew, water dripping down daisies and lilies while they talked about novels, their favorite type of tea. But he wanted to play footsie under the table and make him laugh, wanted to tell him stories about his past and hold him tight when the stars met the sky.

“Don’t worry about me, I ate earlier.”

Eros picked up his messenger bag and slid it over his shoulder. “I sure hope you did..”

Viktor rushed to hold the door open for him. “ Now, where would you like to go for dessert?”

Eros froze and looked up at him.“Dessert?”

“Yeah like muffins, chocolates, scones, ice cream..”

“It's rather sweet of you to go through all of this trouble for me."

Just like that first night, he screams of uncertainty, in the way he holds himself, his laces untied and sneakers beyond repair. It's as if Eros can't see it, what holds him hostage, in what ways his hair is as soft as a feather and his cheeks squishy and soft, the way his hands are small and delicate compared to Viktor's. Viktor is what's wrong here, what keeps the song from reaching it's highest note, from picking the pace up. Because he's scared, he's afraid that the feelings he holds dearly are that of a fairy tale. a monster of his size to take the prince from his chambers, to steal him from his high castle and carry him home. That would be the talk of the town, that would be the reason they both would never see the light of day.

He took Eros’s hand. It was smooth like silk, soft like the flowerbeds bathed in sunshine, gentle like a whispered lullaby.

“You might not see it, but you’re more than what you do and deserve a break to just be...You.”

But it hurt to be this way, to not be able to hug him and talk about the weather without that sense of dread. "I want you to be you when you're around me." Viktor squeezed his wrist tightly. "That's all I ask of you, okay?"

As long as he had Eros in his sights everything would be fine. If only for a moment those men couldn't have him, degrade his precious skin or wear his soul down any thinner. For just that moment Eros would be safe, and that was enough.  

“Okay.”

* * *

 

He pictured the rose pedals, the soft melody spinning on the vinyl lulling them swiftly to the bed. There were no bruises, no fingerprints marking Eros’s skin, just his pleasant heated gaze to spur Viktor on.

All he could do was smile, reassure the other’s timid heart that he was there.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Eros giggled. A sound that took away all misery in the polluted city, filled the strays’ bowls with food and tucked the children soundly off to their slumber. He wondered what that laugh sounded like in the morning, when his voice was all raspy and still groggy from his sleep, his hair frizzy and falling everywhere, wearing Viktor’s dress shirt and nothing else.

A ringer chimed as Viktor opened the door to the ice cream parlor. It was quaint that day, and the only other customers were leaving. A blonde with brown eyes popped her head up from the counter.“Hello there! What can I help you with today?”

 

Eros tugged at Viktor’s jacket to get his attention. “I haven’t had ice cream in a long time, so I’ll just have whatever your having.”

“Sure there isn’t anything you want to try?” He gave him a hopeful smile and darted his eyes to the menu.

“Um.. m-maybe.. Vanilla?”

Eros trembled like the floors were ice, and he might slip.

He wanted to whisper into Eros’s ear and hug his trembling frame like armor, protect him from those wrongful doubts.

“Oh, wait how many scoops would you like?”

“Three.”

“Three?”

“Yes, please.” Eros whispered and looked down dismally.

She stared at them blankly. “All set?”

“Chocolate with double and Vanilla with triple scoops please...”

It was the look in her eyes that send alarm bells ringing in Viktor’s head. She looked at Eros and then back at him. She must’ve known; from that glint of disgust in her eye she had to have known. Viktor absentmindedly moved away from Eros, getting a distance between them.

 It was that twinge of hurt in his eyes, that sorrowful glance sharper than glass. They both knew that it wasn't right to be seen like this, even if it wasn't obvious. But it must have been, how could Viktor not look at him in the way he did?

* * *

 

Even while they sat in the bathing glow of the most lovely sunset he was cautious. He calmed a bit when he saw Eros staring at his cone, his eyes sparkling with joy as he took the first lick.

“How is it?”

And then he took another lick.

Then another.

Until he was ravaging that poor sweet like a cat drinking a fresh cup of milk, a child discovering candy.

He giggled but Eros looked confused, flustered.

“Sorry.” Viktor darted his eyes away and took a lick at his own cone.

It was everything from that coy smile all the way to his sleeves are wrinkled. Where he awoke to nothing but those shadows, the memories of the first moment they met eyes, the second time they kissed.

 

His words got stuck in his throat, and his tongue went dry. He knew he was hypnotized by each lap of the tongue, each graceful flick across that milky treat. Everything about him made his mouth water, his stomach stir with unfulfilled purpose. He blinked and tried to look away but...

“What movie are you taking me to?”

It couldn’t be said whether that gentle being held the capacity to know just what he was doing to Viktor, his voice gentle and sweeter than the chocolate in his ice cream.

“Uh... I...”

“Is something wrong?”

But his eyes were on fire once more, a smirk beneath that wonder on his peach lips, his cheeks redder than wine. He reached his cone out to Viktor. “What? You want some?”

“S-sure.” He leaned in hesitantly and took a lick.

It was like he was seeing Venus, seeing Jupiter and Mars in the passing carriages and the blaring heater behind them. This was what he’d wanted and yet it felt so distant, like he was screaming through bulletproof glass to only go deaf from the dreams.

“It’s good.”

Eros smiled and then... He was leaning in for another lick.

Viktor startled backwards, and his ice cream fell from his cone and hit the ground.

Eros’s eyes went small and his breath hitched. Like he was expecting something as he flinched, as he cowered in on himself like a dog caught with the newspaper.. “I-I’m so sorry!”

Viktor let his cone hit the ground too. “Hey no no no it’s fine! Please don’t worry yourself,okay?”

“B-but.. I..”

Viktor scooted his chair over. He took Eros's hand and squeezed it firmly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He heard it start like a gentle storm on the edge of the ocean. Eros didn’t let it show, covered his face to the ground, but Viktor could see it, felt the droplets soak through the cracks, tasted the salt in his timid tears. He remembered being that open about his.. Weaknesses, remembered having to take two breaks in between shifts just to relax, to take a deep breath and figure things out.

He kept himself from reaching out, from kissing those wrists and whispering all the things he never could to past lovers.

When he looked up it struck Viktor down like a wounded soldier on the end of a bullet. He took them as they fell into his hands. They were the stars falling from the sky except this he could really catch before they came hitting him. His cheeks were warmer than the passing heatwave, eyes small and weary.

“O-okay.” Eros hiccuped. It was probably the cutest sound Viktor had ever heard, he had to cover his coo with a cough. 

Eros peaked up slowly, licking his sticky lips as he smiled. He scratched his wrist and searched Viktor's eyes like they might hold the answer to life's most mysterious apparitions. He reached his icecream cone towards Viktor, a shy aura kindling him kindly. With his cheeks the shade of roses, his lips parted in gentle persistence Eros took another step. “Maybe we can share this then.” 

"Yeah, I'd like that."

 

  



	6. Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ I'm so sorry this took so long to write. I swear to god I had around five separate drafts for this chapter until I finally picked one I liked. 
> 
> Just a quick side note. This chapter is a few weeks after where the last chapter ended off. They've gone on a few more "dates" together but this is the first time they have stayed in.
> 
> Also a heads up for future notice. This takes place in the 50s so there will be homophobic language at some point, just be warned!
> 
> Update 4/7/2019: I've written an outline for the story. Chapter 7 will be out very soon sorry for delayed updates!
> 
> Tysm for all the kudos, comments! :D

Viktor had been holding him for what felt like hours, kissing him and whispering into his ear as the sun set. Teacups long forgotten sat on the coffee table, and their shoes were set at the door.

Despite Viktor’s ditzy nature he somehow knew how to respect Yuuri’s boundaries. He followed Yuuri’s orders like a obedient dog, sitting and nodding until Yuuri rewarded him with a peck on the cheek. 

How guilty it made Yuuri feel. Viktor wasn’t his and would never be. But the man kept leading, kept pulling him in with the little things like flowers in his mailbox and the sweet notes tucked in with them. Those gentle memories would be the reason for his undoing.

 In the late hours of the afternoon they tried baking cookies. Viktor insisted he knew what he was doing and got offended when Yuuri questioned him,sending a dramatic glare at him and all,even going as far as giving Yuuri the silent treatment until he finally gave in.

 

“You’re sure you know how to do this?”

 

Viktor raised a finger to Yuuri’s lips. “Would I ever lie to you?”

That was the problem. Viktor never lies. No matter the situation he always stayed faithful to Yuuri, even if it meant the rest of the world picked fun at him.

 

if he knew what Yuuri his beneath his smiles he’d pack his bags and run. 

The tragic part is, Yuuri wouldn’t blame him.

 

“Fine, I trust you.”

 

Then the fire alarm went off.

 

And out came running Viktor, apron and all out to the living room. His hair was winded back, and his eyes were a size too small to be good.

 

“Eros, something’s wrong with your oven! It tried to attack me!”

 

Viktor even went as far as ruining his oven. He didn’t even know how he did it, how he managed to burn the cookies to a crisp.

 

“What the hell did you do?” Yuuri yelled over the obnoxiously loud alarm.

 

He used oatmeal, cinnamon and a dose of flour. Now, Yuuri wasn’t a professional baker; hell he barely knew how to reheat noodles, but…

 

“I-I just followed the instructions my mother gave me and put them in the oven!”

 

Dear God was Viktor a klutz.

When they finally got the alarm to stop Yuuri set to cleaning the oven. It was masked in a layer of ash, grease, and other things he didn’t want to think about being in there.

 

“Here, let me help you.”

 

“No, you’ve done your share of helping for today.”

 

Viktor didn’t respond to that. He instead slouched down at the table with a frown on his lips, his arms folded. Yuuri didn’t mean to be harsh, but when Viktor wasn’t doing other things with his mouth other than babbling like an idiot he was destroying everything around him.

 

He scraped the cookies into the trash. Some wouldn’t budge, though ,so he had to get a fork and pick them off that way.

 

“Why don’t you go find something on TV? I’m sure there’s a monster movie on channel 12.”

 

Yuuri had quickly come to know Victor's fascination with the paranormal, how he swore his workplace was haunted by the mayor’s ex lover who they didn’t know the name of. He thought perhaps their first night in as a... He wasn’t even sure what he would call them. This was the First night in as people who happened to see each other naked from time to time. They could maybe do something Viktor wanted.

 

As he cleaned up the rest of the dishes in the sink he realized Viktor hadn’t responded.

“Viktor?”

 

He was still sulking. Yuuri hated to see him sulk, and Viktor knew it too, using it against him to get what he wanted, especially in bed.

 

“Viktor please? I’ll even let you give me a back rub if you do.”

He didn’t budge.

 

When Viktor was upset he tended to be immature, this occasion being no exception.

 

Yuuri set his towel down and approached the table. Viktor visibly tensed when he sat down, his glare now on the table instead of Yuuri.

 

It was something that Yuuri had to learn fast about Viktor. He was a child living in a strongman’s body. His heart was that of a teddy bear, and he loved to cuddle after sex, liked strawberry lemonade over beer.

 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Yuuri had soften his voice at a time like this, keep his touches gentle. He would have never thought this was the man he grew to think about late at night, when he had his legs wrapped around another man.

 

Viktor was hesitant to accept his affection, flinching when Yuuri caressed his cheek.

 

“Look, Vitya, I’m sorry I said that.”

 

Even the nickname did nothing.

 

“How about this. You go set up a movie, and I’ll bake some popcorn for us. Then you can tell me about your day at work and maybe sneak your hands down my boxers…”

 

For a moment Viktor’s eyes glinted with happiness, but quickly he put back up the frown. God dammit, and he thought pleasing his ex was hard. “Cmon,I know you want to.”

 

Viktor closed his eyes. “I let you down.”

 

Yuuri ran his thumb across Viktor’s cheek. “You didn’t.”

 

“But didn’t I? You wanted this date to be perfect and...I ruined it. I ruin everything.”

 

_It surprised him the first time he heard Viktor speak of himself in such a harsh tone. It was on their second date when he took them to the fair. He refused to leave until he won that giant teddy bear for Yuuri. He spent more than half of his wallet on that dart game, and when the game hostess told Viktor they were closing he had a fit. It broke Yuuri’s heart to see him in such distress, but he couldn’t do anything but watch the scene unfold._

 

_Viktor sat on the edge of a bench with his arms folded as they were now. “Maybe if I wasn’t so stupid I would have had a better shot at getting it.”_

 

_“Who said you were stupid?”_

 

_Sometimes he wished he hadn’t asked. If he just accepted what Viktor had said he wouldn’t have these feelings in his chest every time he saw him; he wouldn’t hold himself accountable for Viktor’s mistakes._

 

_“Because they’re a fool if they believe that.”_

 

Maybe he wouldn’t be holding Viktor’s hand like he was now.

 

_“Then I guess I’m the fool and have been for a long time.”_

 

“That’s not true and you know it.”

Yuuri had a strong need to protect him, hide his precious face from the bullies and deadbeats on the ends of the streets.

 

“I wish I could be someone else sometimes.”

 

“No, don’t say that. Why would you say that?”

 

“Because if I was you’d be happy.”

 

Yuuri  had fought him about this too many times to count. “No. No. We are not going there tonight mister.” He brought Viktors hand to his lips and kissed his wrist. “None of that in my house, none of that period.”

 

“But it’s true. If I wasn’t me I could please you without...Without you falling asleep on top of me.”

 

_That had happened one time. It was a long day at the diner ,and his clients at the brothel were unforgiving. He had gotten used to seeing Viktor after he was done selling. It was around midnight that time, and he just needed a moment to breathe, but Viktors lips were all over him and he was whispering how much he missed him. Yuuri didn’t want to disappoint the man, for it had been a while since they had seen each other ,and he was hungry for Viktor too._

 

_They had taken to the couch with Viktor talking about a new ice cream he tried at work that day as he helped Yuuri out of his clothes but Yuuri wasn’t listening, barely felt Viktor press up against his entrance after he prepared him. It wasn’t because he didn’t like it, quite the opposite. Viktor felt so good inside of him he got drunk off the feeling, enjoying how Viktor thrusted with enough pressure that he was in a hazy dreamland._

 

_But Viktor was set on the idea that he couldn’t please Yuuri after it despite how much Yuuri pleaded with him to let it go._

 

Yuuri stood up and made his way to the microwave. “No, you’re done being rude to yourself today. Go set up a movie, and grab some blankets from the cupboard and get cozy, I’ll be in there in a minute.”

 

He felt those arms around his waist before he knew it, Viktor’s face buried in his shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, now go, shoo.”

* * *

 

And that’s how they ended up here, with Yuuri’s cheek pressed up against Viktor's chest and blankets covering them. “I have no idea why you like these types of movies.”

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else but he liked them too, he’d grown to like a lot of things Viktor liked. It was calm and quiet, and he could hear Viktor’s heart through the thin fabric of his shirt. He liked to listen to Viktor’s heartbeat as the moments went on. When he asked a risky question he felt it pick up, and when he snuggled closer it was pounding like a drum.

 

Yuuri’s eyes were closed and the sound of the television only background noise as he focused on the sound of Viktor's heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake, not caring for the film on the tv one reason, Viktor’s soothing touches another.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stay awake.” Viktor groggily proclaimed.

 

“That’s okay button, I don’t mind.”

 

“But I promised I’d.. ”Viktor flushed with embarrassment.

Viktor promised many things. On their last date together he promised he’d  buy Yuuri a new easel for accidently putting a dent through his last one. Yuuri still had a hole in his easel and never got that new one. Viktor only meant well, and even with his flaws Yuuri could see that . Whatever he promised for that night had flown past Yuuri’s head anyway.

Yuuri took Viktor’s hand in his and kissed his lips slowly, tilting Viktor’s chin down so he could lead it. “It’s fine baby; if you’re tired, rest.”

 

_There were times were Viktor needed distractions. He was always pointing things out and then completely forgetting what he was saying a moment later. The man had a train of thought with no brakes. Sometimes It scared Yuuri. Like that time when he was blowing Viktor and the man started going on about his favorite brand of soup. It startled Yuuri to say the least, but he kept going, hoping to silent the rambling with moans instead._

 

_“-Did you know oil doesn’t collide with water?”_

 

_To say the least, they hadn’t fucked that night like Yuuri had hoped._

 

Viktor hid his face in Yuuri’s neck.  “I-I’m sorry, I keep disappointing you.”

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s shoulders.

 

“-But,”

Yuuri kissed him once more.

“No. Don’t start with that again.”

And again.

“Every time you say garbage like that about yourself I’ll do this.”

And...again.

“Again.” Kiss. “And again.” Kiss.

Viktor blushed heavily, and his breathing wavered. His heart stammered beneath Yuuri’s fingers. “Why do you care so much about whether or not I say those things?”

 

In an odd sense helping Viktor helped Yuuri. His issues were buried beneath years of ignorance, hidden beneath a smile he could barely keep. Viktor wore his weakness like boy scout badges, stood taller because of them.  He wanted to see Viktor shine, for his radiance was truly mesmerizing. Because when Viktor shone, he shone brighter than any jewel, any gem, any charm.

 

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand tightly. “Because you are worth more than you believe. You are an extraordinary person. You made me laugh when I thought the world didn’t have anything left to offer me; you make my days bright and give me reason to keep going.” He captured Viktor’s lips in a timid kiss. “You’re the first person to look at me with such joy, such care in your eyes. The first who has held me after sex, who told me I look like an angel when I smile.”

 

“Eros...”

 

“You’re the first person I think about in the morning, and the last at night. I feel overjoyed when I hear your laughter or hear you mispronounce a word.”

 

He was one that Yuuri would be devastated to lose.

 

Yuuri propped up into Viktor’s lap and took his face into his hands. “Don’t look away, I’m not done.”

 

Viktor nodded slowly.

 

He never meant for it to slip, for those simple words to fall from his lips.

 

“I’m tired of hearing you call me that name. I don’t want to hear it anymore.”

 

Viktor was clumsy with his actions.

  
“I’m Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri was clumsy with his heart.  

* * *

When he woke up there was a sore in his back. The TV had been shut off, and there was something off about where he was lying. He was tucked beneath the blankets and had a pillow under his head. “Viktor?”

 

He heard a shuffling come from the kitchen. His stomach sank in dread, the paranoia from his past crawling up his neck.

 

Viktor stood in the kitchen’s door frame with a tray, a shy smile on his face. “Sorry, I hadn’t meant to wake you yet; you can go back to sleep if you’d like.”

“What’s that?”

Viktor followed Yuuri’s gaze. “Oh, this? Well while you were asleep I went out...” He set the tray out on the table next to the couch. “I-I know it’s not much and It could be better but.” On the tray was box of chocolate chip cookies with a red ribbon wrapped around them. “-To make up for earlier.”

It wouldn’t be much to Yuuri if it were Phichit or Minako who got it. However ,for Viktor to go out of his way like that, it was heartwarming. “Viktor, it’s lovely, thank you.”

They didn’t speak after Yuuri said his name.

“Come here button.”

When this first started Viktor would always start their kisses, lead them to where Yuuri found most comfort. They were lustful, heated by an untamable desire for one another with lips between teeth and firey breaths. However, this one was much more quaint, with adoration in each breathless kiss. Yuuri crowded him back onto the couch, Viktor’s lips warm and inviting like a fresh batch of cookies in winter. “You’re so cute.”

He took Viktor's face into his hands and kissed the man deeper. He had taken a liking to the way Viktor’s body felt against his. Whether it was late at night or an early afternoon, Yuuri almost always wanted the man’s hands on him.  Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and pushed him down. He kissed him again and again, until all he could feel was those lips and nothing else. It was full of passion, of presses of skin, of licks and grazes of teeth. “So handsome, so good for me aren’t you?”

 

Viktor needed this, he needed this.

  
“Only for you.” 

 

It was a wonderful sensation. With each breath he took Viktor fed him another, plucking his worries away. “Yes, say it again, just like that baby.”

 

Yuuri ground his hips down, hard, electing a whimper from Viktor in response. “Oh god...”

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

Viktor tilted his head back. “Y-you, only you…”

opting the opportunity Yuuri bit into his neck, latching his teeth in while he ground down into Viktor’s trousers. “Mhm, that’s right, that’s a good boy.”

 

Viktor squirmed beneath him, a low moan falling from his lips. “E- I mean Yuuri, please…”

 

They weren’t forbidden from touching each other in the private comfort of Yuuri’s home; that was certain enough from the way Viktor’s hands were slipping down his waist. "Please, let me please you.” Viktor desperately scratched at his back. “I want to make you feel good, please, I need it I-”

Yuuri pressed his finger up to Viktor's lips and hushed him. “Who’s in charge here?”

 

“You.”

_There was an odd desperation in Viktor, one a bottom would typically revile in. They had discussed their roles in the bedroom in the past. It was after their first date when they finally got back to Viktor’s. Yuuri was sprawled across his sheets whimpering and keening with Viktor teasing his entrance with the tip of his member. He was the bitch, the whore who took what came to him._

_It was what he was supposed to do._

_“I want you to use me, take everything you want from me. I don’t care if it hurts, I want to please you until you’re sick of it.”_

 

At least, that's what he thought. “Take your pants and get on your knees.”

 

Viktor rushed to pull off his pants. Yuuri had to catch him before he tripped down to his knees, giving him a gentle smile to calm him. “Good boy.” Yuuri ran his fingers through the other man’s hair, Viktor tilting his head into the touch in response.

 

“Now,” Yuuri slowly parted his legs, licking his lips at the flustered look on Viktor’s face. “Be a good pet and take my pants off.”

 

Viktor nodded. “Y-yes sir, anything for you.”

 

Yuuri leaned back into the couch to get comfortable. Viktor was way too into this, his brow knit tight in concentration and trembling fingers fighting to get Yuuri’s pants down. Yuuri helped him with the last button, and with that threw the pants across the room.

 

Viktor nestled his nose into the fabric of Yuuri’s boxers, inhaling through his nose and groaning low. “You smell so good, so damn good.”

 

Yuuri tugged at his hair. “If you use that kind of language that’s all you’ll be able to smell.”

 

Viktor pulled back, giving Yuuri a fearful look. “No please, I’ll be good  I promise.”

Yuuri bit his lip and slipped his boxers down to his knees. He was hard, really hard. It was Viktor’s obedience, his thick accent, the little noises he made.

 

Yuuri tugged him down, until he could feel that hot breath on his member. “Suck.”

 

Viktor looked up through glistening lashes. He left a gentle kiss on the tip of Yuuri’s member before darting his tongue out for a taste. He took his time with everything he did in bed. It drove Yuuri crazy when all he wanted was a quick fuck.

 

Viktor took him into his mouth with ease. He prodded his tongue out and swiped against Yuuri’s head once more. He could feel the resistance in Viktors jaw, the way he was trying to resist gagging. This was one of his favourite things to do for Viktor. As much as Yuuri loved the feel of the man's throat around his cock ,he was certain Viktor got more out of it. The way his moans grew almost animalistic, became the only thing Yuuri could hear, could feel, the vibrations enough to send him into a crying match himself.

Viktor hummed around him and bobbed  with the gentle thrusts Yuuri made, taking it at his pace as always. He prodded his fingers down to Yuuri’s entrance, using the spit pooling on Yuuri’s abdomen for lube. Yuuri would protest if it weren’t for the toe curling pleasure it sent down his back. “-Viktor! Bad! T-thats, ah!”

 

And then he started thrusting his finger in and out of Yuuri’s puckering entrance, growling. Viktor was getting close too, he could tell from that look in his eye, the twitch in his brow.. Any other day Yuuri would scold him, but he was being too damn good to tell him to stop. Yuuri lifted from the couch as he added a second finger. Each thrust hit his prostate just enough that the heat in his stomach tightened and he threw his head back. “Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Just like that!” He thrust up into the heat of Viktor’s throat. “Please, yes, oh I’m coming!”

 

He rode Viktors fingers and came hard down his throat. He swallowed every last drop gratefully, shutting his eyes tight at the harsh grip on his hair. He let out one last whimper before he felt Viktor pull back.

 

Yuuri dazily opened his arms, and Viktor fell into them.

 

“You were amazing button, that was the best one so far.”

 

When Yuuri first met Viktor he wasn’t experienced. He knew how to do the basics, but there were some things he needed work on, oral especially. Yuuri hadn’t asked, but he was almost sure Viktor hadn’t been with another man before. If he had, he hadn’t been taught well enough.

 

“Did you cum in your trousers?”

* * *

If there was one thing Yuuri had learned about Viktor it was his fondness for sweets. When they were out for breakfast one morning Viktor asked Yuuri if he wanted to stop by the ice cream shop. It wasn’t even nine when he asked, with a giddy grin and a pair of glimmering eyes that screamed seriousness.

 

Viktor hadn’t spoken a single word since then.

 

“Viktor, please talk to me.”

 

Yuuri sat a fair distance from him on the couch. The TV now buzzed in the background, and the windows were closed.

 

“Please? I have candy.”

 

Viktor  peeked over for a moment,

Just a moment.

There were things about Viktor Yuuri didn’t understand, like how he could eat pizza with ranch or run a whole block without busting his knee (He never tied his shoes) .There were things he said about himself that made Yuuri wish he could take back everything he said.

 

Yuuri dropped the candies on the dresser and turned the tv volume down. “Look Viktor, I know you’re embarrassed, but there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Yuuri crawled up into his lap .“I’ve cum untouched before too, it’s not a big deal” He held Viktor’s face in his hands and pressed a firm kiss on his lips, leaving the poor man a flustered shade of red. “I don’t care that you did, so why should you?”

 

Viktor gave him a pained look but tried to cover it with a smile. “Because It makes me look weak.”

 

Yuuri hugged him tightly. “No it doesn’t Viktor.”

* * *

 

After taking down around a dozen cookies (Yuuri didn’t know where he put it) Viktor curled up against Yuuri’s side. He did this often when he was upset. Unlike other men who were out at the pubs getting plastered drunk to deal with their problems, Viktor sulked. Yuuri ran his fingers over his hand and rubbed circles into his back, a trick his mother used to ease off the flu. “Feel better?”

 

Viktor hid his face in the nape of Yuuri’s neck, humming in response.

 

“Good.” Despite how warm Viktor was Yuuri had to move.

 

“I’m going out to the kitchen, do you want anything?”

 

He was smitten for a man who took five sugars with his tea, a man who called planes rockets and feared cats. A man who’s favorite color was yellow, like the dandelions, like the sunshine, like lemonade. The stumbling fool with a picture of his poodle in his wallet, the man who used children's toothpaste and had strawberry shampoo.

 

Yuuri gathered up cookie crumbs from the edge of the table. “ While I’m cleaning up I want  you to go get changed into something comfortable.”

 

Viktor could deny it as much as he wanted, but Yuuri knew what he really had in that briefcase. A pair of overnight clothes and a toothbrush, even a small dose of mouthwash in the front pocket. He found it while he was snooping through some of Viktor’s belongings earlier.

 

“-How did you?”

 

“I’m not going to say it again.” Yuuri said from the kitchen. “If I come back out there and see you on that couch you’re going to sleep there.”

* * *

  
His sleepy face tugged at Yuuri’s heart, made it all the more hard to deny the man a smile. He wore nothing but a pair of dark boxers, (Ones Yuuri gave him). His slippers sat next to the bed.

 

Yuuri moved across the room and wrapped his arms around Viktor. He felt the shiver but said nothing about it, instead  pressing his lips against Viktor’s for just a lingering moment. The weight of it all would hit Yuuri in the morning, but it had already taken host on Viktor. “-I feel like it would be better if I slept on the couch, don’t you?”

 

Yuuri pulled the blankets back. “Not at all,” He rubbed the space beside himself. “Come, lay with me.” He lowered his voice teasingly.

 

Viktor shifted up the headboard which creaked under his weight. He buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, his breathing shaken.  Yuuri tucked the blankets over them.

 

“I’m happy you’re here Viktor.”

 

Viktor sighed, his grip on Yuuri tightening. He could almost taste what Viktor was about to say, the tremble in his form enough.

“Goodnight Bunny.”

Even if he doesn’t say it yet, someday he will.

"Goodnight."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter put you off lemme explain. Viktor is very clumbsy and has a lot of self esteem issues from something that happened to him in the past. 
> 
> He’s a sub top but nothing more than that. I’m not making him a little nor did I intend for him to be seen as such in this chapter lmao. I’m sorry if the childish things he does put you off a bit but it’ll come into play later.


End file.
